


Dress

by bela013



Series: Della Rovere [6]
Category: The Borgias
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sheep will still be led by its shepherd, no matter the skin it downs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress

Leaning over onto the rails of the monastery, she could be any woman in the world, if you were to ignore the way she would constantly tug at her sleeves and collar. From his place at the end of the corridor, Giuliano could see her without making her become teary eyed.

It was moments like these that made him think that he was going mad. Why would he imagine that woman, more of a girl, in his cardinal clothes, looking at him as if teasing him, when she could barely fit into the dress of a normal woman.

Her behavior was better seen on girls who had too many brothers and so, were allowed to run wild with them, and when reached the age that girls should start behaving as girls should.

Stepping into her direction, Giuliano tried to be silent about it, but it was to no use. In a instant, Alicia turned to face him, her hair, tied on the back of her head moved with her.

"Father!" even with the high collar of her dress, he could see the blush spreading from her cheeks, down her neck.

"I take that the clothes fitted you" her face, wry with distaste was to be expected. But her habit was out of her reach for the moment, so she'll have to make due with her new dress.

"Ah, yes, they did, Father." with only her own hair to frame her face, Giuliano could stare into her brown eyes as they looked everywhere but to him. "I just... I couldn't understand why must I wear this clothes and not my own"

"You won't see nuns walking all over the town, my dear, so to blend with the normal folk, you must look like the normal folk"

-

This was far from what she was used to. Even in something as simple as her dress, made for the working class, she could fell the restrictiveness of the fabric and the way the sleeves were made. Was she back home at the convent, she would have the freedom to roll up her sleeves, just as she used to when performing her daily routine.

Same could be said for the collar of the chemise she wore, that was high on her throat and kept slipping out of the collar of the dress. She could see the people from over the monastery walls, and they didn't seam to mind the fact that is was clear to see in every women, the white of their chemise. But she was not like those women, she has been a nun for so long, that the idea of being out of her habit scared her more than the wrath of the cardinal.

If Alicia was to be honest to herself, she would say that she was torn between following the orders of the cardinal without a second thought and her constant need to go home and forget she ever met him. The cardinal did not measure his words when talking about Rome, the dangers that populated the city, and the Borgia with their fondness for plots and assassinations.

A sudden movement from the cardinal catches her attention, he who watched her with more interest that was proper for their position, reached out to her face, tucking her hair behind her now exposed ear, but his hand lingered on her cheek, his hand warm against her skin. She truly missed the coif she used to cover her face, her hair never stood in place without it, and now, the cardinal's hands were there to remind her of it.

"There is much to be done, Alicia, and only you will be able to complete this task for myself" his touch was not like when she went to his room to take care of him, no, his touch was just like when he saved her of those rode bandits, he was tender and caring of her fear and pain.

His hand left her cheek to touch the silver chain and cross she had around her neck, only trailing the length of the chain at first, but soon he was pulling at her cross.

"You'll have to keep any signs that could be associated with the real you hidden, even to God you must pray in secret." his eyes were fixated on the cross, it was as if he was speaking to himself, not to her, an only when she took a deeper breath that he looked back at her. "This cross, my dear, is characteristic of a life of devotion, and you won't be a Sister now, you'll be Alicia."

A shiver ran down her spine, and it was only her faith in God and in Cardinal Della Rovere that kept her from running. He wouldn't lead her astray, she believed in him even when in fear.

Letting go of her cross, the Cardinal cupped her cheeks with both hands, and placing his lips upon each cheek before kissing her mouth. His breath was warm and his bear tickled her cheeks, it was something new for her, but she didn't fear it, she was certain that the cardinal would keep her on the right path.

**Author's Note:**

> Just remember that anything said in this fic is from Della Rovere's point of view, even what Alicia thinks about Rome and the Borgias, is all him and the things he tells her.


End file.
